


A pain quite simple

by littlebirdfalling



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 'try' being the operative word, Alternate Universe - Fae, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Cosette, Fae Jehan, Fae Montparnasse, I'm starting it as fluffy, M/M, Multi, Other, This is hopefully going to be fluffy?, ill try to keep it light, of course knowing me there will almost definitely be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdfalling/pseuds/littlebirdfalling
Summary: Cosette is a Fae, and bent on protecting her identity. But when Ep, a mortal human, does her a kindness, she becomes determined to pay her back. Is that really the only reason she begins talking to her, though? Or is there something more there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm far too proud of this first chapter-I don't know how much longer it will continue but I'm definitely looking forward to continuing this AU!
> 
> Title is from 'Semper Eadem' by Charles Baudelaire
> 
> Tw for allusions to rape/noncon

Cosette shakes her hair out, combing the golden curls with her fingers. The rain has dampened them, making them stick to her neck, her cheeks. She can hear the cars rushing by. Their headlights illuminate the darkened street, reflecting in puddles and shop windows. Her umbrella is still sitting at home, and she spares a longing thought for the comfort it would’ve offered. A cup of hot chocolate is definitely in order. She doesn’t mind the rain usually, far from it, but after three dreary days of it-she misses the sunlight. She misses the warmth of it on her skin. Not to mention, before long the heavy rain will have crushed all her flowers. There’s only so much her spells can help with that. 

It isn’t until she physically collides with someone that she realizes how lost in thought she’s become. She looks up instantly, ready to apologize, but her words die in her throat.

This girl is beautiful, rain dotting her eyelashes and sticking them together, her glasses framing them perfectly. Her hair is pulled back into a bun, and her mouth is plump and pink, even as it pulls back into a scowl. 

“Watch where you’re going.” She says, and Cosette comes to her senses.

“ _ Excuse _ me? It’s not  _ my fault _ that you ran into me. Why don’t you watch where  _ you’re _ going?” Her father’s always said her quick temper will get her in trouble, and he’s probably right, but she doesn’t really care right now. To her surprise, the girls mouth quirks up in a smile. 

“My glasses are all fogged up. I can’t see shit right now.”

“I’m sorry.” Cosette sighs. “I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine, no harm done.” The girl replies. “It’s fucking freezing out here, though. Come on, I’m buying us some hot chocolate.” Cosette doesn’t complain, only follows as the girl walks towards the coffee shop a little ways down the street. The bell rings as she walks through the door, and she pauses to hold it for Cosette. Thankfully, too, because the doorhandle looks to be solid stainless steel-and she wouldn’t touch that if her life depended on it. It’s not pure iron, it won’t do much more than give her a headache, but that’s bad enough.

“It’s unwise to linger in doors.” Cosette tells her anyways. She’s not sure if the girl hears her, already making her way towards the bar.

“Good morning, Chetta.” She says, plopping herself down on a stool at the counter. “Two hot chocolates, if you would.”

“Only if you plan on actually paying this time, Ep.” Chetta replies, giving her a fond smile.

“Chetta, you wound me, of course I will.” Ep takes off her glasses, rubbing them against her jeans. “Come on, I know better than to steal from a Fae.”  Cosette gapes, staring between the two of them. She can’t detect any magic on the woman, but if Ep says she’s fae...

“You’re-” 

“No, dear, of course not.” Musichetta chuckles. “She just says that so she can feel better about not being able to replicate my recipes.”

“I’m telling you, taste one of Chetta’s brownies and you’ll never want a brownie from anyone else in your life.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Cosette says, grinning. 

“Yo, Ep!” A man across the room shouts. He’s wearing a beanie, and his goatee would probably look horrid on anyone else, but he somehow makes it work. “C’mere!”

“You’re drunk, R!” She calls back.

“Would that I could deny that.”  

The two mugs of hot chocolate arrive then, the whipped cream on top already beginning to melt.

“Drink up.” Chetta smiles.

“How much do I owe you for these, Chetta?”

“4.60.” Chetta replies. Cosette watches in fascination as Ep counts out the change, handing Chetta the full amount.

“I can-” She starts.

“Don’t worry about it. You look cold, it’s the least I can do. Don’t you have an umbrella?”

“I forgot it at home.” Cosette sighs ruefully. “It was barely sprinkling when I left the house this morning.”

“Smart move.” She snorts. 

“Yeah, well-I- _ you’re _ a smart move.” Cosette says, frustrated. Ep winks.

“Oh, trust me, I know.”

It isn’t until after Ep’s left that she finds the number scrawled on her napkin.

She’s going to reward Ep’s kindness, she vows to herself. No matter how long it takes.

 

Ep steps through her apartment door, closing it behind her. 

“Gav, you better not be into the cookies.” She calls, hearing a sound in the kitchen.

“What would I want with your cookies, Eponine?” She freezes. That’s not Gav.

“Montparnasse.”

“The one and only.” He steps out, dressed as impeccably as usual. His hair is slicked back, and she can even see some eyeliner smudged around his eyes. 

“Nice outfit, going out with your boyfriend?” She snarks.

“You know Sous isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Hmph. I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

“No, my type is...softer.”

“And more redheaded.” She adds, enjoying the scowl on his face. “Did you come here for something, or are you just here to bug the shit out of me?”

“Can’t it be both?” 

“What do you want?” She sighs, flopping down on her couch.

“Don’t forget, you owe me.” His voice turns sharp, biting, and it’s all she can do not to shiver. “If you want to keep the protection around that clumsy  _ crush  _ of yours-.”

“Yes!” Eponine blurts. “Yes, I want to. Just-take whatever you want and go, for fucks sake.”

“I just needed twenty bucks.” He smirks, opening her purse. “You’ve been a  _ dear, _ Ep, truly.”

“Just get the fuck out.” She sighs. She’s not really mad-however much he took, she’ll find it in the street, or a customer will tip her extra, or money will be somehow credited to her bank account due to some error. She doesn’t mention it. He really is capable of horrible things, and it’s not anything she wants a part of.

 

**???: I almost gave myself a blue mustache with that napkin**

**???: it’s lucky I noticed the number written on it ;)**

**Ep: u should at least tell me what to call u, if we’re already using winky faces**

**???: You can call me Sette, everyone does**

**Ep:  coolio. sette it is**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks to Freckle, who this story literally would not be possible without <3
> 
> Also, I'm sure you all knew I couldn't resist adding Patron Minute in. In my defense....I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM OK

Cosette enters the shop nervously, dragging her feet. She’d been nervous about this meeting from the beginning, ever since Ep had texted her about ‘les amis’. Even now she’s wary, looking around to try and catch a glimpse of Ep. 

“Are you here for Les Amis?” Chetta asks. “Ep told me you might be coming. They’re upstairs.”

“Thank you, Chetta.” She says. “I’ll just...go up there...”

“Oh yes, go upstairs, dear. Don’t be shy.”

 

There’s a blond man at the front of the table. He’s practically angelic, even in his fury. That, for the most part, seems directed at R. She vaguely remembers him from last time she’d been here, and wonders what he’s done to incur this mans wrath. 

“Sette!” Ep calls, upon seeing her. “Come on, guys, you’ll scare her away.”

“Hello.” The blonde man says, momentarily calmed. “You must be the ‘Sette’ we keep hearing so much about. I’m Enj, he/him.”

“Ferre, he/him.” The man beside him says. 

“Courf, he/him.”

“Feuilly, they/them.”

“Baz, he/him.”

“Joly, they/them.”

“R, he/him.” 

“Jehan, they/them.” Cosette has to hold in her gasp.  _ Jehan. _ They look exactly as she remembers them-the braid, the freckles, the flowy dresses.

“I’m, uh-Sette. She/her.” 

“Good to meet you, Sette.” Combeferre grins. 

“Can we please get back to the matter at hand, now?” Enj huffs.

“Slow your roll, Enj.” Courf says easily. “She just got here.” Cosette takes a seat next to Ep, glancing as surreptitiously as she can at Jehan. They seem to sense her burning curiosity, and shoot her a quelling smile.  _ Later, _ it seems to say.  _ I’ll explain later. _

“-Sette?” She blinks

“Huh? Sorry, what?” Ep giggles, and it’s the most endearing thing she’s ever heard.

“I asked if you wanted to attend the rally next weekend.”

“Oh.” She hates rallies. It will be crowded, hot, with people crushing into her sides, and everyone yelling. Not to mention if the police become involved, it could turn disastrous. But...

But she looks at Ep’s smile, and she can’t help the words that tumble out of her mouth.

“Sure, I’d love to.”  _ Shit. _

 

“Jehan, what the hell?” Cosette asks, stepping out of the musain. “I haven’t seen you in  _ years. _ Last I heard, you’d taken up with an unseelie and just-just disappeared!”

“Lower your voice, Cosette.” They murmur, glancing around. Everyone’s disappeared by now, the meeting’s been over for at least ten minutes, but they’re still paranoid. “The rumors are true, but-”

“Do they know?” Cosette hisses. “Do they know that you’re fae?”

“ _ No. _ No, and you absolutely can’t tell them.” Cosette blinks. That’s not the answer she’d been expecting.

“Wait, you haven’t told them?”

“I...” Jehan sighs. “You’re so young, Cosette. So young. There was a time when being discovered...it was the  _ worst thing _ that could happen to a Fae. It was a terrible time. I suppose I still carry that with me.”

“Oh. Then why hang around mortals?”

“Cosette, they’re  _ wonderful. _ They have no magic, no powers, no influence, and they’re still so  _ fearless.  _ I know you’ve noticed. Ep is amazing, no?” Cosette feels her cheeks heat in a blush, and furiously tugs her curls in front of her face. 

“Whatever.” She mumbles. “Tell me about the unseelie, then. What could you  _ possibly _ see in him?” Jehan smiles.

“You’d have to meet him, I suppose. He’s incredibly attractive, and he knows it. He’s smart, and sarcastic at the best of times, and he’s sweet and caring, but he’d never admit it. And you should  _ see _ his blush, it’s marvellous.”

“You love him.” Cosette realises.

“I do. And he loves me.” 

 

Eponine closes her apartment door behind her, a smile still lingering on her mouth.

“Oooh, someone’s got a  _ crush. _ ” Grantaire teases, slipping off his boots. “Got any ice cream?”

“Some cookie dough, in the freezer.” She says absentmindedly, still thinking of golden curls reflecting the lamplight, a tinkling laugh that draws the attention of everyone in the room. It’s then the first part of his sentence catches up with her, and she makes an offended noise. “Hey! I do not have a  _ crush. _ ”

“Dude.” Grantaire tosses her a spoon, and pops open the lid of the ice cream container. “You are so fucking gone for her.”

“Okay, sure, Mr ‘I believe in you’.”

“I said that  _ one time. _ ” Grantaire protests. “ _ One time, _ when I was drunk off my ass. Everyone knows you can’t believe what I say when I’m drunk!”

“Can’t believe what you say when you’re sober either.” Ep replies, a shit eating grin on her face.

“You know what, just for that I’m asking Jehan to be my next model instead of you.”

“What, you think I  _ enjoy _ sitting motionless for hours while you talk to yourself and scowl at everything you draw?” Grantaire flips her off, and she smirks.

 

The front door opens, and laughter fills the house. It’s something no member of Patron Minette is used to yet, the constant presence of a being as light and warm as Jehan.

“That’s horrible.” They laugh, knocking Montparnasse’s elbow with their own. “I can’t believe you.” 

“Claquesous.” Montparnasse greets, seeing him perched on the arm of the chair.

“Assholes.” He replies, lifting a hand in acknowledgement. He’s clad in his pajamas-soft flannel pants and a shirt that’s three sizes too big. Jehan, as always, resists the urge to bound forward and kiss him on the forehead. He’s still not very comfortable with physical affection, and he’d probably have a knife at their throat in an instant. It’s not his fault though-after all he’s only human. In fact, Montparnasse and Fauntleroy are the only fae residing in the house (unless you count Jehan, which they suppose would make sense.) Babet is human, but after being surrounded by fae as a child he’s grown rather comfortable with them. Gueulemer is human too, but once Montparnasse and Claquesous found him, he quickly became a part of their eclectic little gang. And Claquesous still claims to be as untrusting of them as he is of everyone else, but he’s already paid his debt to Montparnasse (a long story involving thievery of a very precious necklace) and he still sticks around. They have to admit, they’ve seen many people who can create wonderful glamours-but that’s nothing compared to what Claquesous can do with makeup and clothes. Making his jaw sharper, more defined, filling in his eyebrows, widening his shoulders, covering that little bit of chest that’s always visible even when he’s binding. Jehan can’t help but think that without these things he looks small, vulnerable, every ounce of the scared teenager he’d been when they’d taken him in.

And then there’s Fauntleroy. Nobody knows about them-they’d dropped in about four months ago, with their wild blue hair and their collection of colorful knives, and just sort of...stayed. There’s something dangerous about them, something that none of Patron Minette’s members can quite put their finger on. Perhaps it’s the strange music in their voice that seem to convince you that you’d  _ love _ to do whatever they say _.  _ Or perhaps it’s the strange twinkle in their eye, the way it seems to tell of centuries of long lost knowledge, of destruction and ruin and chaos.

More likely, though, it’s the blood and the bruises they seem to constantly find themselves covered in. 

“Goodnight Claquesous.” Jehan hums, lacing just a hint of magic into their voice. They can’t help it, the bags under his eyes have grown  _ so deep. _

“Stop that.” He mumbles, his eyes closing. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Sweet dreams.” They murmur. That does it. He falls back onto the couch, snoring lightly, and they smile. 

“Devious little bird.” Montparnasse says, wrapping his arms around their waist.

“If only he’d actually sleep.” They sigh. “Oh well, I’m glad to help.” 

“I don’t suppose you could help  _ me _ sleep...” He suggests, fingers trailing over the buttons on their shirt. 

“Gladly.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH I know this is late, a thousand apologies!!!!

**Ep: quick courf is trying to drag me to a movie give me an excuse to get out of it**

**Sette: uuummm**

**Sette: I suppose you can’t go to a movie if you’re getting coffee with me?**

**Ep: Excellent, when and where?**

**Sette: The musain, in five minutes?**

**Ep: Perfect. Sette, you’re an angel, truly.**

 

Claquesous awakes slowly, his eyes being assaulted by the rays of sun filtering through the living room window. _What the fuck?_ The memories of the previous night come back to him, and he groans. “Fucking Fae with their fucking magic.” He mutters, struggling to his feet. “Jehan!”

“In here!” They call cheerfully from the kitchen.

“You used magic on me.” He accuses them, stepping into the kitchen.

“I just wanted you to sleep. You haven’t in days.”

“You didn’t even _ask._ ” Unbidden, memories flash through his mind- _a man, inside the corinthe, a caress of his thigh, words whispered in his ear that held more magic than actual meaning, waking up in a hotel room and knowing exactly what had happened to him-_

He feels sick.

Jehan can probably tell exactly what he’s thinking, because they drop the plate they’re washing with a gasp.

“Oh, _Sous._ I didn’t think-I didn’t remember-”

“Lucky you.” He mutters.

“Sous, I am _so sorry._ I should have asked, that was incredibly horrible of me, I-”

“Whatever. It’s fine.” They both know it’s not, but he doesn’t want to talk about this. Not now, not ever. “Did Parnasse ‘forget’ to wash the dishes again?”

“No, I told him I’d do it. He and Gueulemer went out this morning.”

“And they didn’t wake me?”  
“Far as I know, Babet told them not to bring you.”

“Course he did. I’m not a _child._ ” He complains, sounding very childlike indeed.

“Don’t worry, neither are Faunt and Brujon, and they got left behind too.” As if on cue, Fauntleroy appears in the doorway, looking bored.

“Claquesous, I am in _agony._ ” They lament. “I’m going to murder whoever introduced Brujon to Hamilton. Do you know how many times today I have been asked to listen to the soundtrack with him?”

“How many?” Sous asks, amused.

“15. _15 times._ ” They collapse in the seat next to him, resting their feet on the table. “Any desire I ever had to listen to it is completely gone.”

“It really is very good-” Jehan starts. Fauntleroy flees the room without further word, and they both hear the front door slam.

  


“Anyways, long story short, R did end up getting the eyebrow piercing.”

“I could _never._ ” Cosette admits. “It sounds so painful.”

“Oh, he cried like a baby.” Ep tells her cheerfully. “It was hilarious.” Cosette can’t help but laugh, hiding her grin behind her hand. Ep falls completely silent, staring at her, and Cosette feels herself blushing.   
“What?” She asks. Ep looks away, suddenly fascinated with her coffee cup.

“Oh, nothing.” Cosette shakes her head, and decides to change the topic.

“You never did tell me about the tattoo.” She says, gesturing to Ep’s arm.

“It’s not that interesting a story, really.”

“I have a feeling any story you tell would be interesting.” Cosette replies, completely earnest. Ep’s cheeks redden, but she smiles slightly.

“Well...okay. I was just barely seventeen, and me, R, and Jehan all got wasted. And then R said ‘hey, we should get tattoos!’ And for _some fucking reason,_ Jehan and I agreed.” She pulls back her sleeve, letting Cosette see the tattoo up close. “I lucked out, really. Mine’s just a semicolon. It’s small, it has meaning, and it’s easy to cover. You wouldn’t believe what R got, though.”

“What did he get?” Cosette asks, wide eyed.

“He got a tramp stamp on his lower back.” She cracks up, apparently remembering the night.“He was _not pleased._ ”

“And what did Jehan get?”

“They got this gorgeous tree on their ribs. It really is a work of art, Sette, you should see it.”

“Oh, really? Who did it?”

“Gueulemer.” She replies, bitterly. “That’s how we met Montparnasse. He was at the tattoo parlor that night, hanging out with Gueulemer.” Cosette swallows. _Montparnasse. The unseelie._

“Oh.” She says, trying to keep her voice casual. Suddenly, she needs a distraction. “Hey, how are the muffins here?”

“They’re good.” Eponine replies. “Of course, they’d be better if Chetta didn’t always skimp on the sugar.” She raises her voice slightly on that.

“I heard that!” Chetta calls from behind the counter.

“You were meant to!” Eponine replies, and Cosette starts laughing again. She hasn’t laughed this much, this freely, in a long time.

It’s nice.

 

The door to Gueulemers tattoo shop opens, and he and Montparnasse look up at the same time.

“Can I help you?” Gueulemer asks, switching flawlessly into business mode (despite the fact that he and Montparnasse had just been debating the technicalities of a first vs second degree murder)

“I’m actually looking for someone. Her name’s Euphrasie.” The man says, pulling a picture out of his pocket. It’s a girl with blonde, curly hair and a wide smile. “You’re Gueulemer, right?”

“Yes...” Gueulemer replies.

“Well, Gueulemer, I would appreciate you telling me if you’ve seen her.” Montparnasse can feel the magic radiating off the man, can hear it in the words he’s speaking.

“I haven’t seen her.” Gueulemer says, glaring mutinously even as he speaks. “Get the hell out of my shop.”

“Thank you for your time.” He walks out as brusquely as he walked in, and Montparnasse clenches his fists.

“What the hell.” Gueulemer manages. “How the hell did he manage to do that? That’s my chosen name, that’s not even my _full_ chosen name.”

“Couldn’t you feel the magic coming off him?” Montparnasse asks in reply. “It was...malicious.”

“I feel bad for that poor kid. God knows what he’ll do when he finds her.”

“Think we should bring it up to Babet?” Montparnasse asks, his brow creased with concern.

“Dude, he had me spilling my guts like a fucking christmas turkey. What the hell do you want us to do against _him?_ ”

“I don’t know.” Montparnasse admits. “You’re right. He probably won’t find her.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok maybe I project too much onto poor Grantaire but come on, awkward finger guns are gay culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of past injury, threats, scars? (let me know if I've missed anything, I need to get better at tagging triggers aaaahhhh)

Cosette knows she shouldn’t grow attached. She knows it’s unfair to Ep, not telling her that she’s Fae. She knows that if she isn’t careful, something horrible could happen-and it’ll be entirely her fault.

This knowledge isn’t enough to keep her from staring at her phone, watching as the text bubble appears and disappears next to Ep’s name. What is she typing? What is it that’s so hard for her to send?

 

**Ep: Hey**

 

Oh.

 

**Sette: hey!!!**

**Sette: had fun getting coffee today ;)**

 

She immediately regrets that. Why had she sent the winky face, what was she thinking, how is Ep going to react?

 

**Ep: maybe we should make it a more regular occurence...**

**Sette: For sure!!! :D**

**Ep: you reaaaallyy like emojis, don’t you**

**Sette: gjhsjhf they’re fun okay? Are you judging me for my emojis?**

**Ep: only slightly ;)**

**Sette: See, now I’ve got you using them!**

**Ep: ill never forgive you, how am i going to go on**

**Ep: i can never text anyone again**

**Sette: Oh, hush, there’s nothing wrong with emojis!**

**Ep: whatever you say sette**

 

“Soooo.” Cosette looks up, startled. She’d forgotten Jehan was sitting next to her.

“Huh?”

“Who on earth are you texting?” They ask, their grin suggesting they already know. Cosette buries her face in her hands, hoping to hide her raging blush. She mutters something under her breath. “What was that, dear? I didn’t hear you.”

“Ep.” Cosette whispers. “I’m texting Ep.” Jehan laughs, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

“There’s no shame in it, Cosette, you know that.”

“She’s  _ mortal,  _ Jehan. She’s mortal, and she doesn’t know I’m not. I don’t think she even  _ suspects. _ ” She shakes her head.

“You’ll tell her eventually.” Jehan replies, unconcerned. “It’s not exactly the sort of thing you just come out with over tea and scones.”

“I hate tea.” Cosette mutters. “And scones.”

“So does Ep.” Jehan sighs. “She refuses to try my tea, it’s really quite bothersome.” 

“Jehan, nobody wants to try your tea, because nobody  _ likes _ tea.”

“Ferre does! And so does Feuilly, and so does Enj...sometimes...”

“What am I going to do, Jehan?” 

“Oh, honey...” The arm they have over her shoulders moves to rub comforting circles on her back. “It’s going to be all right.”

 

“Who’re you texting?” Grantaire grins, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Nobody.” Ep scoffs, rolling her eyes at him.

“Reeeeally. Then why’re you grinning like an idiot?”

“I’m  _ not. _ ” She huffs. Grantaire just smirks, folding his arms. “You’re one to talk! Do I need to bring up what happened at yesterday’s meeting?”

“What happened?” Baz calls from the kitchen, his mouth full of chips.

“Stop eating my food!” Grantaire yells back, despite not really being mad. 

“I forgot you weren’t there, Baz!” Ep says, delighted. Baz appears in the doorway, natural curiosity driving him to the living room. “Oh my god, so after the meeting, Enj comes up to him, and he says ‘R, congratulations on your upcoming art show. I’m looking forward to attending.’” Grantaire shakes his head, curls falling over his eyes. “So R turns  _ bright red,  _ and he says, and I  _ quote, _ ‘Oh, uh, yeah. Cool beans.’”

“Oh my god.” Baz says, delighted.

“And  _ then, _ he gave those awkward finger guns, and tried to walk away, but he forgot that there was a chair behind him, and he fell flat on his face the instant he turned around.” 

“Why are you bringing this up again?” Grantaire laments. “It’s bad enough that it  _ happened, _ and I’ll never get over it.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Baz tells him comfortingly. “Ep is known for exaggerating stories.”

“It  _ was. _ ” Grantaire moans.

“It really was. I couldn’t make this shit up if I  _ tried. _ ” Ep says gleefully.

“Just leave me alone to die.” Grantaire says, burying his face in the pillow sitting on the couch cushion. 

“Drama queen.”

  
  


Gueulemer storms through the house, muttering curses in spanish the whole way, and slams his bedroom door behind him. Montparnasse follows, but instead of turning towards his bedroom, he flops down at the kitchen table wearily.

“What crawled up his butt?” Claquesous asks, staring at Gueulemer’s closed door.

“Some asshole used magic to get information from him. This guys magic was horrible. I know I’m bad, but...his magic felt like poison. It felt like it was getting inside my head, twisting everything all up. I don’t know who the hell he is, but he’s powerful and dangerous.”

“What did he want with Gueulemer?” Fauntleroy asks, not looking up from their nails. Apparently, they’re painting them bright blue again. 

“Nothing important, he was looking for someone. Gee took it pretty hard, though.”

“Hm.” Claquesous shakes his head. “Sucks.” He’s lost interest already, turning away to continue his game of solitaire. He’s not wearing his mask right now, and Montparnasse thinks (he hopes) it’s because he finally feels at home, he finally feels secure enough around them that the jagged scar on his cheek doesn’t matter anymore. Maybe it’s because they all have scars; the one through Montparnasse’s eyebrow, the symmetrical top surgery scars on Gueulemers chest, the stab wounds littering Fauntleroys chest and stomach. 

Either way, Montparnasse is happier than he would admit, seeing this display of trust. 

“Jehan here?” He asks, propping his feet up on the table.

“They’re off visiting Cosette. If you shake this table and ruin my nail polish, I’ll be forced to shove it so far down your throat you’ll be pooping blue for a week.” Fauntleroy smiles, their voice far sweeter than should be allowed for someone making that sort of threat. Still, they don’t mean it.

He hopes.

“Haven’t seen Biz in a while.” Claquesous says, frowning at what’s apparently a troublesome card. “Have you?”

“Hm, not really. I think she’s busy with that new job.”   
“Hmph. Good for her, I guess.” Without any warning, Claquesous flicks open his pocketknife, and in one swift motion stabs it through the card, effectively pinning it to the table. “I hate solitaire.” He stalks out of the room, and neither Montparnasse nor Fauntleroy misses that he’s heading to Gueulemer’s room.

“Hey, asshole, that’s fucking mahogany.” Montparnasse yells after him.

“No it’s not.” Fauntleroy says, dismissively. They’d somehow had the foresight to move their hand from the table, and their nail polish remains unblemished.

“I know. I just really wanted to say that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me? late to update? wow that's a shocker (said nobody ever)

“I think there’s something off about Cosette.” Combeferre says, taking a seat next to Enjolras.

“Yes,” He frowns, “I’ve noticed it myself. Sometimes, when she talks, it’s like everybody  _ has _ to listen.”

“It’s probably just because she has a nice voice.” Courf interjects. His head is back, eyes closed, and his feet are rested on the table. Enj smacks his legs lightly.

“Feet off the table.” He scolds. “And I don’t think it’s just that. She has this…pull to her.” Combeferre’s head snaps up sharply.

“Yes…” He says. “Of course. Her voice, her laugh-it’s got this power to it. Almost like  _ magic. _ ” Courfeyrac’s expression changes in an instant.

“That’s not an accusation you should make.” He says, lowly. 

“It’s the only one that makes sense.” Combeferre replies. “I mean, think of it. Whenever she speaks, almost everyone falls silent. She never makes promises, she never lets anyone buy her anything, she moves so quickly and lightly-“` 

“That’s enough.” Courfeyrac says, standing up. “Come on, Ferre, you can’t really believe this.”

“I don’t know what to believe.” Combeferre frowns.

“Based on the evidence…it could be true, Courf.” Enj says.

“Ok.” Courfeyrac replies, his face blank. “Okay, fine, lets say she’s a fae. What exactly is wrong with that? What’s wrong with fae?” They can both hear the hurt behind his words.

“Courf, I didn’t mean-“ Combeferre starts. “You’re only part fae, it’s different-“

“How the hell is it different?” Courf asks. “Are you going to tell me that I don’t deserve anything I have? That I’m somehow wrong? That my singing career is based on magic, not actual talent?”

“I-what? Nobody said anything about that.” Enj says, confused.

“You said that her voice has power. So mine must too, right?”

“Courfeyrac, you’re blowing this out of proportion-“

“Am I?” They both quiet at these words, looking at each other. “Because it sounds to me like you have a problem with fae.”

“Not all fae.” Enjolras says quietly. “But we have no idea what she’s capable of, what her intentions are-“

“Why Eponine is so infatuated with her.” Combeferre frowns. “That could be dangerous.” Courf shakes his head, standing up.

“I’m going to bed.” He says, his face uncharacteristically upset. “Goodnight Enj. Goodnight, Combeferre.” 

“Goodnight, Courf.” Combeferre sighs.

“Ferre...” Enjolras starts. “I might have an idea.”

  
  


“Hello.” Enj says, startling Cosette. Her face turns red-she’s been caught staring at Ep  _ again. _

“Hello.” She says, mortified. “I was just, uh...I like her eyeliner today.” Enj nods.

“We haven’t really been properly introduced yet. I’m Enj.” He holds out a hand for her to shake, and she takes it without thinking, only to jerk her hand back in pain. 

An iron ring. He’s wearing an iron ring. She doesn’t have time to register more than her pain and confusion before his hand is on her shoulder-mercifully, the one without the ring-and he’s pulling her towards a secluded corner of the musain.

“You’re a fae.” He says, accusingly. “The iron burned you.” She nods shamefully, looking down. 

“Are you going to tell them all?” She asks. “Please, I don’t want there to be any trouble, I can go-”

“No!” Enj blurts. “No, I didn’t mean that, I’m just-well okay, I’m slight unsettled, but also curious.” He looks away. “I’m sorry for burning you. I didn’t mean to cause you pain, this was just the only way I could think of. I just-I have to know. You aren’t here to deceive us, right?”

“Of course not!” Cosette replies indignantly. “I’m only here because of Ep!”

“What? What do you want with Ep?” He asks. “Are you going to hurt her?”

“What? No! I could never! I...the first time we met. She brought me in out of the rain, bought me a hot chocolate. I only ever intended to repay her kindness.” She doesn’t mention how much more it’s become, how inexplicably drawn to Ep she feels. She doesn’t tell him that she doesn’t want to leave anymore, how much she doesn’t want to lose Ep. 

“So you aren’t here to cause harm?”

“No, absolutely not.”

“Swear it.” Enj says, at last. “Swear it that you’re not going to hurt her.”

“I will  _ never  _ hurt her, or do anything to put her wellbeing in danger, I promise. ” Cosette says solemnly. She can feel this oath binding her, choking her. But it doesn’t matter, because she never would have hurt Ep anyway. She couldn’t bear it if Ep was hurt-even the thought of it twists at her gut, shakes her to the core.

“Good.” Enj says, relieved. “I-you don’t have to worry about me telling anyone. I won’t. But...you should probably tell them soon.”

“That I can’t promise.” Cosette grimaces.

“I’m sure they would understand.”

“I hope so. Perhaps soon.”

  
  


“Hey.” Ep says, as Cosette takes the seat next to her. “What did high-and-mighty want?”

“Just to introduce himself properly.” Cosette rolls her eyes for emphasis, and Ep snorts.

“Niiice.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey,” Ep says, her hands shredding a napkin as she speaks. “I have a ton of ice cream at my house, because my kid brother was staying with me, and I’m not gonna be able to eat it all-and there’s no way I’m letting R have any. Wanna come over and get fat with me?”

“Only if we can watch The Princess Bride.” Cosette replies.

“Done deal.” 

“I heard that, you know.” R calls from his spot next to Jehan. “If you aren’t gonna let me have any ice cream, then-”

“Actually, R, why don’t you just come over to my place?” Jehan says, their sugary sweet tone directly in contrast to the glare they’re shooting him. “I have ice cream too, and we can watch tv.”

“See, it’s less about the ice cream, and more about the principle of the thing.”

“R.” Jehan grits their teeth, but their words are still honeyed. “I really think you should come to mine.”

“Ooohhhhh.” R glances between Ep and Sette, understanding. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Uhh, you’re totally right.” Cosette’s sure there’s no blood left in her body-it must all be in her cheeks right now. Eponine has her face buried in her hands, and she flips Grantaire the bird as Cosette watches. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of blood-stop reading at 'fauntleroy storms in' and start again at 'Cosette wakes'

“Grantaire?” Jehan asks, idly. The two are laying on Jehan’s bed, heads dangling off the edge of the bed, Jehan’s hair brushing the floor.

“Yeah?” He replies, not turning to look at them.

“I think something’s wrong.” They confide. “When Cosette was talking to Enjolras, earlier, she seemed...terrified.”

“Who wouldn’t be, in the face of such beauty?” Grantaire sighs. Jehan smacks him lightly in the arm.

“I’m serious, R, I think he said something that upset her.”

“What could he have even said?” Jehan shakes their head, thinking back to the newly worn ring on Enjolras’s hand, the terror on Cosette’s face as the two spoke, and comes to a horrifying conclusion.

“I don’t know.” They mutter, not willing to divulge. That’s Cosette’s story to tell him, not theirs. 

  
  


Ep’s apartment is wonderful. The curtains look old, but they’re still a soft white, blowing in the breeze from her open windows. The rooms are simple, and homey. Cosette can see a few pictures, an unwashed glass still in the sink, an open book resting on the couch. It’s nice, much nicer than Cosette’s apartment, with the damp that keeps invading the walls, or the sink that’s mostly stopped working, or the tiny windows that don’t let enough sun in.

Ep’s apartment is much better, though, with plenty of sunlight. It’s large, and airy, and Cosette slips off her shoes at the door. Before she can stop herself, she’s spinning in the large, open space, laughing giddily. Her feet glide over the hardwood floor with ease, her skirt fanning out, and she can't control the happiness bubbling up inside her. Something crashes behind her and she stops, turning in an instant. Ep is staring at her open-mouthed, her hands empty of both keys and phone, which are laying on the floor.

“Sorry.” Cosette mutters, twisting a curl around her finger nervously.   
“What? Oh, no, it was just-that was-that was beautiful.” Ep stammers, face red. “I’ve just never known anyone who could dance like that.”  _ Because humans can’t. _ Cosette thinks, shame eating at her from the inside.  _ Because mortals can’t do those things, and I’m strange and different and she doesn’t even know- _

“-Sette? Sette, you okay?” Ep asks.

“Yeah. Just a bit dizzy.” Cosette lies, with a small laugh. Eponine grins, grabbing her arm.

“No wonder, after all that spinning  and dancing. Come on, lets sit down.” Cosette nods, and finds she doesn’t need to pretend to be weak-legged. Not with Ep’s arm around hers.

  
  


“I don't think I can ever eat another vote.” Cosette moans, setting down her ice cream carton. 

“Play through the pain.” Ep tells her, spoon dipping into her own ice cream. Cosette curls her legs up under her, hand over her stomach. 

“Ugh, I feel so horrible.” She sighs, resting her head on Ep’s shoulder. Ep freezes, her spoon held in midair, but Sette doesn't notice. Her eyes are closed, golden curls falling in her face, and Ep just watches for a moment. Her cheeks glitter with something, and her eyes are stained with a soft purple. It’s beautiful.  _ She’s _ beautiful, Ep realises. Of course, she knows this, she’s known this since she met her, but right now its different. With the soft lamplight illuminating her hair, and her soft hand with jts chipping nail polish resting on Ep's thigh, she's never looked so lovely.

_ Oh, shit. _ Ep thinks.  _ I’m head over heels for her. _ She just manages to keep from swearing loudly, knowing that it will wake Sette up. Instead, she pulls out her phone.

 

_ p09: oh my god R help _

_ P09: i think i like her _

_ R: called it _

 

Fauntleroy storms in at three in the morning, to a dark house. They step towards the kitchen, hoping to wash the blood off their hands and get to bed without waking anybody up, but luck is not on their side. The living room light flicks on, to reveal Claquesous and Gueulemer sat on the couch.

“So.” Claquesous says, his tone deceivingly light. “Where were you?”

“Oh my  _ god, _ Claquesous. What are you, my parent?”

“Answer your dad, Faunt.” Gueulemer says, a hint of a smirk at the edge of his lips.

“I’m  _ older than him. _ ” Fauntleroy groans.

“Then act like it.” Claquesous says, disapprovingly. “You didn’t even leave a note.”

“Whatever.” Faunt says, dismissively. 

“Wash the blood off your hands and go to bed.” Claquesous sighs. “We’ll talk about this in the morning.” They all know that they won’t, but if Claquesous wants to pretend...

“Technically it is morning.” Fauntleroy says.

“ _ Go. _ ”

  
  


Cosette wakes to morning light behind her eyelids, and the sound of someone singing softly. Her phone tells her it’s 7 in the morning. Muttering obscenities under her breath, she stumbles towards the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Ep is at the stove, cooking what looks like scrambled eggs as she sings something under her breath. Cosette forgets her tiredness, watching Ep move around the kitchen. Her hair is undone and falling down her back, and her shorts are just barely visible underneath her shirt, showing off her long legs.  _ I’d like to see this every day _ , Cosette thinks, marvelling. 

“Hey.” She says. Ep swears loudly.

“We need to put a bell on you.” She says, shaking her head. “You startled me.”

“Sorry.” Cosette laughs. “Want some help?”

“You can put the cheese in the eggs if you like.” Ep says, moving over so Cosette has room to stand next to her. Sette takes a handful of cheese and sprinkles it in the eggs, stirring as she does. And then, just as she’s taking another handful of cheese, she gets an idea. There are muffins baking in the oven, and Ep left the flour on the sideboard after she put them in...

“Hey, Ep.” Ep turns to get a fistful of flour to the face. She blinks, slowly, and then her face spreads into a grin.

“I’m going to get you for that.” Cosette takes off, sprinting down the hallway-but Ep knows the apartment a thousand times better than her and catches up quickly. She pins Cosette to the wall, as Cosette laughs breathlessly.

“No, no, mercy! I’m sorry, please, mercy!” She gasps between her laughter.

“Sorry, I only give mercy to people who deserve it.” Ep grins. 

“Do you smell smoke?” Cosette asks, her giggles dying suddenly.

“What?” She sniffs. “Oh, shit, the eggs!” 

 

The eggs turn out edible-delicious, even, Cosette proclaims-but the muffins are not salvageable. 

“I never was much of a baker.” Ep sighs, wincing as she slides the muffins into the compost.

“You’re a wonderful cook, though.”

“Yeah, well, had to be.” Ep sighs. Her mood doesn’t stay down for long, though. Soon she’s laughing at Cosette’s impression of Enjolras (“Oh my god, you nailed the Righteous Glare!”) and Cosette is smiling nonstop.

_ This is good, _ she thinks.  _ This is how it’s meant to be. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montparnasse is a sweetheart? Who knew? (spoiler alert I did)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is an eposette story" I say as I cram a thousand words of Jehanparnasse fluff into one chapter.

Sette has only been gone for five minutes when there’s a knock on Eponine’s door. Figuring that Sette forgot something, she grins to herself as she opens the door.

It’s not Sette. Her grin disappears as quickly as it came.

“What do you want.” She asks.

“What, I can’t drop by just to say hi?” Montparnasse asks. “Aren’t we friends, Eponine?”

“Sure, but I know you want something.”

“Fair enough.” Montparnasse grits his teeth, looking away. “I need...advice.” He mutters. 

“On what?” Ep asks, confused.

“I want to propose to Jehan. And I need...I need your help.” He spits out. There’s a long moment of silence, and Eponine staring in disbelief, before she tips her head back and starts laughing.

“Oh my god.” She manages, between laughs. “How hard was that for you to say?”

“Incredibly.” Montparnasse mutters.

“Jesus.” She shakes her head, still laughing. “Okay. Okay, sorry. What do you need me to do?”

 

**Montparnasse: plan is a go**

**Claquesous: ready and waiting**

**Fauntleroy: in position**

**Grantaire:  yeah we’re here lmao**

**Eponine: ready, waiting for guelemers signal**

**Gueulemer: in position and waiting for finch**

**Eponine: Wait what?**

**Gueulemer: codenames.**

**Eponine: We don’t need fucking codenames we aren’t planning an assassination**

**Claquesous: you have no idea how patron minette operates do you**

**Eponine: no but it sounds fucking stupid**

 

Jehan is not expecting the small note on the table when they walk into the kitchen that morning. It's pink paper, folded intricately, so probably Fauntleroys work.

Except the note is addressed to Jehan, in very familiar handwriting. It's Montparnasse, they're sure of it-but what is he playing at?

 

_ Jehan- _

_ Where we first met, a bloom awaits.  _

 

Cryptic, no explanation or even a signature.

Jehan grins.

  
  


“Gueulemer? Are you in here?” 

“Back room.” Gueulemer calls in answer. Jehan steps through, into the room where Gueulemer typically works. He’s twirling a rose in his hands, and looking somewhere between amused and exasperated. “Parnasse told me to give you this.” He hands them a red rose, and a pink note nearly identical to the first. 

 

_ Jehan- _

_ “If freckles are butterfly kisses, then you must be very beloved by nature.” _

 

“The park.” Jehan murmurs, with a small laugh. They remember exactly where he said that. They'd been sitting on a bench, making him a flower crown, when a butterfly had landed on their hand. Their first date, Jehan thinks with a smile. “Thank you, Gueulemer!” They tear out of the shop, note and rose clutches tightly, and Gueulemer shakes his head in amusement.

  
  


“Hi, Eponine.” Jehan grins, all but skipping towards the park bench. “Have you seen-” Ep holds out a red rose, a wry smile on her lips, and Jehan takes it happily. The note is attached to the stem.

 

_ Jehan- _

_ You are as sweet as sugar, as bright as a piece of art, as soft as sunlight _

 

“The cafe.” Jehan says aloud. The sugar in their coffee, the art on the wall, the sunlight streaming through the windows. The place where they've spent countless hours, talking and laughing, until Chetta tells them it's closing time. “Thank you, Ep!”

“Don't mention it.” She says, watching then sprint off with a grin on her face.

 

**Ep: Jehan got the rose!! Oh my god I wish I could see their face when they make it to the end**

**Sette: me too, this is literally the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard of**

**Ep: I guess parnasse does have a kind bone in his body. maybe one. like a really tiny one**

 

Grantaire is waiting in Jehan’s favorite seat in the musain, arguing about something with Enjolras. They hesitate to walk over, torn between not wanting to get in the middle, and not wanting their friends to fight.

“I want to give it to them, they’re my best friend!” Grantaire says.

“Yes, but Montparnasse entrusted  _ me _ with-”

*What are you two fighting about?” Jehan asks, brow furrowed in concern.

“ _ Fine _ , you can do it.” Enj concedes, with an eye roll. Grantaire smiles widely, victorious, and produces a rose from the seat beside him.

“Here you go.”

 

_ Jehan- _

_ Cherry blossom are nothing compared to your beauty. _

 

“The lake, of course.” The beautiful tree, right next to the lake, where Jehan had first told Montparnasse they loved him. “Thank you both!”

“Our pleasure.” Enj says, waving as they disappear from view. 

 

Fauntleroy is waiting underneath the cherry blossoms, blue curls framing their head like a halo.

“Here you are.” They say, bending low in a mock bow as they hand the rose to Jehan.

“Why thank you, dear Fauntleroy.” They press a kiss to Fauntleroys hand, making both of them laugh. 

 

_ Jehan- _

_ The fireflies shine nearly as much as your eyes _

“Oh my god.” Jehan laughs. “The fireflies...” They remember it well, the fireflies in the field illuminating Montparnasse’s face as he told them he loved them for the first time. “I’ve got to go, thank you!”

“Good luck! If he hurts you I'll murder him!” Fauntleroy calls cheerfully.

 

Claquesous is waiting in the field, doing his best scowl.

“The things I let myself get roped into.” He mutters, handing Jehan the rose. “Here.”

“Thank you, Claquesous.” Jehan says, giving in to the impulse to lean in and kiss his cheek for once. Today is a day for happiness, for joy, and Claquesous should share in that. He tugs his hood farther over his face, cheeks already turning scarlet.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He grouches. “Go get him.

 

_ Jehan- _

_ Your hair looks lovely, illuminated by the sunset. _

  
  


Jehan steps into the small clearing where they’d shared their first kiss, watching the sunset filtering through the trees.  _ Just in time, _ they think.

It’s Montparnasse standing in the clearing, because of course it is. He’s wearing a suit, and holding a brilliant red rose.

“Jehan.” He says, his face breaking into an uncharacteristic grin. They take the rose from his hand, and kiss him softly. 

“Six roses.” They breathe, smiling into the kiss. “Something you’re trying to tell me?” 

They watch in awed silence as he gets down on one knee, as he pulls the ring box out of his pocket.

“Jehan.” He starts. “This is a long time coming, too long. There’s never been anyone better suited for me. I’ve known so many people, loved so many people-but you’re different. You’ve  _ always _ been different, from the first moment I met you. You bring so much light and joy to my life, more than I ever thought possible. And I want to feel like I feel with you forever. So...” He hands them the final note, and they unfold it with shaking fingers.

 

_ Will you marry me? _

 

“Yes.” Jehan breathes. “Yes, yes, yes!”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During all of the barricade angst (and the subsequent breaking of my heart) I decided that it's time for me to write fluff (mainly to make myself feel better)

**Cosette: Good morning!!!**

**Ep: nope too early text back when im alive**

**Cosette: aw cmon the early bird gets the worm!**

**Ep: and the early worm gets eaten**

**Cosette: touche ep. Touche.**

 

“Ep!” Gavroche yells. “EP WAKE UP.”

“Whaddyawant.” She slurs, not moving her head from her pillow.

“Eeeeepppp.” He whines, sitting down hard on her bed.

“Gav, what the fuck?” She sits up with a yawn, stretching sleepily.

“Are you just gonna sleep all day?” He demands. “You said you would take me to the planetorium today!”

“Planetarium.” She says, ruffling his hair. “Calm down, you turd. Have you eaten breakfast?” He nods. “Other than cookies?” He looks away guiltily, and she decides to take that as a no. “Go make yourself some cereal. We’ll go as soon as I get showered.” Gav jumps off her bed and runs down the hall, whooping the whole way.

 

**R: hey sette**

**R: have u seen the planetarium yet**

**Sette: No, I didn’t know there was a planetarium here!!!**

**R: yeah lol**

**R: wanna go today**

**Sette: YES!!!**

 

“And then I told the teacher she could shove it up her-”

“Gav! Language!”

“I was gonna say ‘butt’!” He defends himself.

“Hey, I know you, you can’t lie to me. I’m the one who taught you how to lie.” He laughs, as she lightly bumps his arm.

“Ep?” Ep looks up with a start, to see two familiar faces. Grantaire, looking smug, and Cosette, looking enthusiastic and so damn happy to see her that Ep can feel her cheeks heating already. She doesn’t blush, she  _ doesn’t, _ so how can Cosette make her blush so easily?

“Hey, Cosette.” She says, unable to keep a grin from spreading on her face.

“Hi!” Cosette chirps.

“Oh my god, you have way too much energy. It’s like, five in the morning.”

“Ep,” Cosette frowns. “It’s 9:30.”

“Yup. Way too early. I’ve only had one cup of coffee.”

“Oh, would you look at the time!” R exclaims. “I completely forgot that I have to...meet Enjolras...for a thing. A very revolutiony thing. Democracy and stuff. Later!” He shoots them finger guns, and then all but bolts away.

“So,” Eponine says, suddenly nervous. “You’re interested in the stars?”

“Oh, yes!” Cosette nods enthusiastically. “I’ve always found space so fascinating. I mean, think of it. Right now, at this very moment, there are stars being born and dying in supernovas and hypernovas, there are black holes devouring solar systems, there are galaxies forming and quasars burning. There are things we’ll never see, things we’ll never know about or comprehend. There could even be life, so distant and faraway that we’d never know it existed. It’s just so incredible, to think all that is happening right over our heads!”

“Oh my god.” Ep says. “I don’t think even Ferre loves space this much.”

“I’m totally gay for space.” Cosette agrees. “I would make out with a black hole if I could.”

“Date a supernova.” Ep snorts.

“Marry a quasar. God, I fucking love space.”

“Shall we go in then?” Ep asks, grinning.

“Yes!” Cosette and Gavroche reply in the same breath.

 

**Ep: you asshole**

**R: ;) you owe me**

**Ep: a punch in the face maybe**

**Ep: she loves space so much oh my god r i cant handle thisssss**

**R: you are literally such a useless gay?**

**Ep: oh fuck off mr ‘i believe in you’**

**R: oNE TIME**

 

Eponine glances over at Cosette. She’s staring up at the stars, her face filled with wonder as the woman on the speaker drones on about constellations and patterns. But Sette’s face is lit up with an earnest joy.

“Look,” She whispers, “There’s orions belt!” Ep grins down at her.

“Beautiful.”

 

“So,” Eponine says. “That was a lot of fun.”

“It really was!” Cosette replies, wide eyed. “We never had a planetarium where I used to live! Oh, it was so  _ amazing! _ ” 

“I’m glad you liked it. We should...we should do something like that again sometime?” 

“Yes, absolutely.” Cosette says. 

“And uh, don’t worry, I won’t bring Gav along next time.” Cosette stifles a laugh as Gav makes a noise of protest.

“Well then. It’s a date.”  Cosette grins.

“Wait. Like a, friend date? Or...”

“Well, what do you want it to be?” Shyly, Ep reaches out her hand to take Cosette’s, and Cosette squeezes it lightly. She steps forward to kiss Ep on the cheek, even as Gav makes retching noises.

“I’ll text you later.” She says, smiling. “Goodbye, Ep.”

“I-uh-yeah, goodbye.” Ep stares after her as she walks off, heedless of Gavroche complaining at her side.

 

**Cosette: JEHAN!!! I DID IT!!!!**

**Jehan: Wait, what did you do? Should I be concerned?**

**Cosette: I asked Eponine on a date!**

**Jehan: Oh**

**Jehan: OH!!!!**

**Jehan: Cosette, that’s wonderful! I’m so proud of you!**

**Cosette: I’m so happy i literally cant believe it oh my god**

**Jehan: Ah, love, isn’t it wonderful!**

**Cosette: I don’t know that I would use that word already haha**

**Cosette: but it is**

**Cosette: it really is**

 

**Eponine: OH MY FUCKING GOD I DEFINITELY OWE YOU**

**Grantaire: oh??**

**Eponine: COSETTE JUST ASKED ME OUT**

**Grantaire: I accept payment in cash, credit, or ice cream**

**Grantaire: remind me to tell baz that he owes me ten bucks**

  
  


**Ep: so**

**Ep: if you’re still interested**

**Ep: i thought maybe we could go for pizza or something?**

**Cosette: Sounds wonderful! Does friday work?**

**Ep: Absolutely! I’ll see you then?**

**Cosette: Of course :D**

 

Cosette stifles a squeal into her pillow, hugging it to her chest tightly. She feels so happy she could burst. She wants to dance, wants to spin in circles, wants to start singing and never stop.

Her phone starts ringing. It’s her father, right on time.

“Hello, Cosette.” He says, the instant she picks up her phone. “How is everything going?”

“Oh, papa, it couldn’t be better!” She gushes. “Classes are going splendidly, and I’ve already made several friends. And I’ve even got a date on friday!”

“Really? Who is she? Is she good enough for you? Is she treating you right? Would you like me to talk to her?”

“Calm down.” Cosette laughs. “She’s wonderful, and sweet. You would like her.”

“Well, perhaps I will meet her someday...”

“It’s only our first date!” Cosette reminds him. “But...I have a very good feeling about this, papa, I really do.”

“I’m glad to hear you sounding so happy, Cosette.”

“I really am, papa. I am very happy.”


End file.
